Report 1721
Report #1721 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Angknek Org: Serenwilde Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Angknek is an armed action which either causes damaged leg or sprawls and drops parry if the leg is already damaged. When angknek used on both legs and in combination with sprongk can produce periods of ~8s-13s sprawls which is an excessive amount of hindering combined with a nice amount of ice pressure. This report seeks to remove the extended sprawl aspect from the ability while retaining its usefulness overall. 3 R: 7 Solution #1: Remove sprawl and parry-drop from angknek legs. Add the parry-drop to the stance-gated sprongma kick. R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the sprawl from angknek, allowing it to continue to be used for dropping parry and for double damaged legs but without causing sprawl itself. 3 R: 7 Solution #3: Move angknek's current leg effects to angkai (which is gated at center), move angkai's current leg effect (disloyalty) to angknek on legs. Player Comments: ---on 7/12 @ 01:59 sets as pending ---on 7/18 @ 09:49 writes: Sol 1 would be acceptable if the parry drop is not conditional on afflictions, like the rest of sprongma. Otherwise Sol 2 seems reasonable. Sol 3 lets Nekotai do sprongk head, angknek head, angknek legs + dulak for a gnarly slush stack at base stance. ---on 7/18 @ 19:03 writes: Part of the conversation behind this report was a shifting of afflictions within Nekotai, as there's a lot of outdated stuff and skills that needs to be updated for the overhaul of monks. I'd a report written up for it but was advised to hold off until the stance decision goes through so we can work on it based on monks keeping anti-parry/stance or not. The jist of the unwritted report was similar to solution 3 with the addition adjustment of swapping other afflictions around as well. Essentially Adding dysentry to angknek gut in replacement of bleed(neko is one of the few monks that cant afflict with their own bonus dust affliction). Swapping the head and leg effects of angkai and angknek. ---on 7/20 @ 00:01 writes: The intent of solution 1 is that it would just be an added effect of sprongma that is not gated by afflictions, sorry I should've made that clearer. ---on 7/20 @ 00:04 writes: In response to Iytha's concern for sol 3, I think with many monks having 2-4 dust affs from base that having 2-4 lucidity affs from base is not a big deal, or to be more specific is 66% as big of a deal as a dust form is based on balance times (although I'll grant that mental affs are fairly strong on average). ---on 7/20 @ 22:28 writes: Isn't it the sprawl itself that drops parry? And then by standing up you can parry again? I'm a little confused by this one-- if not based on sprawl, how long will parry be dropped for? Is it predicated on another aff, or just "parry won't work for x seconds"? I'm a little confused by how you envision this working mechanically when you drop the sprawled portion. ---on 7/23 @ 00:20 writes: Most monks have an ability that makes you unable to parry for 6 seconds Xenthos. So even if you stand up again you simnpyl can not parry. This effect isnt unique to nekotai. I honestly really dislike the effect overall and would love to see the anti parry ability that prevents you parrying simply go away in the long run. ---on 7/23 @ 00:22 writes: Sorry to clarify nekos "anti-parry" effect is achived by hitting angknek on a targets leg when that leg is already broken. So a double angknek to one leg will do 1 broken limb, prone and the anti parry effect which causes a target not to be able to parry for 6 seconds. ---on 7/29 @ 23:07 writes: I agree with the problem statement. Sol 2 seems the most reasonable, affliction gating the parry drop without making it also prone means you need more effort or help to also get the prone. Still useful especially coordinated, but no longer singlehandedly so good. Sol 1 might overvalue sprongma and devalue anknek too much, and sol 3 double gates the parry drop while moving disloyalty earlier, which seems like a harsh reaction. Support only for 2. ---on 7/29 @ 23:20 writes: Option two seems to be the fav preference. Happy enough to go with that and pop in a seperate report for sprongma next month to bring that up to date.